Conventional means for delivering active agents are often severely limited by biological, chemical, and physical barriers. Typically, these barriers are imposed by the environment through which delivery occurs, the environment of the target for delivery, and/or the target itself. Biologically and chemically active agents are particularly vulnerable to such barriers.
In the delivery to animals of biologically active and chemically active pharmacological and therapeutic agents, barriers are imposed by the body. Examples of physical barriers are the skin, lipid bi-layers and various organ membranes that are relatively impermeable to certain active agents but must be traversed before reaching a target, such as the circulatory system. Chemical barriers include, but are not limited to, pH variations in the gastrointestinal (GI) tract and degrading enzymes.
These barriers are of particular significance in the design of oral delivery systems. Oral delivery of many biologically or chemically active agents would be the route of choice for administration to animals if not for biological, chemical, and physical barriers. Among the numerous agents which are not typically amenable to oral administration are biologically or chemically active peptides, such as calcitonin and insulin; polysaccharides, and in particular mucopolysaccharides including, but not limited to, heparin; heparinoids; antibiotics; and other organic substances. These agents may be rapidly rendered ineffective or destroyed in the gastrointestinal tract by acid hydrolysis, enzymes, and the like. In addition, the size and structure of macromolecular drugs may prohibit absorption.
Earlier methods for orally administering vulnerable pharmacological agents have relied on the co-administration of adjuvants (e.g., resorcinols and non-ionic surfactants such as polyoxyethylene oleyl ether and n-hexadecylpolyethylene ether) to increase artificially the permeability of the intestinal walls, as well as the co-administration of enzymatic inhibitors (e.g., pancreatic trypsin inhibitors, diisopropylfluorophosphate (DFF) and trasylol) to inhibit enzymatic degradation. Liposomes have also been described as drug delivery systems for insulin and heparin. However, broad spectrum use of such drug delivery systems is precluded because: (1) the systems require toxic amounts of adjuvants or inhibitors; (2) suitable low molecular weight cargos, i.e. active agents, are not available; (3) the systems exhibit poor stability and inadequate shelf life; (4) the systems are difficult to manufacture; (5) the systems fail to protect the active agent (cargo); (6) the systems adversely alter the active agent; or (7) the systems fail to allow or promote absorption of the active agent.
More recently, proteinoid microspheres have been used to deliver pharmaceuticals. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,401,516; 5,443,841; and Re. 35,862. In addition, certain modified amino acids have been used to deliver pharmaceuticals. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,629,020; 5,643,957; 5,766,633; 5,776,888; 5,866,536 and International Patent Publication Nos., WO 00/07979, WO 00/50386, WO 01/132130 and WO 01/132596.
More recently, a polymer has been conjugated to a modified amino acid or a derivative thereof via a linkage group to provide for polymeric delivery agents. The modified polymer may be any polymer, but preferred polymers include, but are not limited to, polyethylene glycol (PEG), and derivatives thereof. See, for example, International Publication No. WO 00/40203.
International Publication No. WO 02/02509 discloses 4-[(4-chloro, 2-hydroxybenzoyl)amino]butanoic acid (4-CNAB) as an agent for facilitating the delivery of biologically active agents.